Reason?
by Kanamecchi
Summary: "Light-kun? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" L menatap Light yang masih sibuk menatap langit-langit./"Apakah anda menyukai saya, Light-kun?" bisik L nakal./ A Short-fic. Bad summary. Just for wasting time. :D


**Death Note © ****Tsugumi Ohba****, Takeshi Obata**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typos, SHORT-fic. Dan lain sebagainya.**

**Membaca fic ini dapat membuat anda muntah-muntah juga kehilangan pulsa pada handphone anda.**

**ENJOY!**

**REASON?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang mentari mulai meninggalkan peraduannya tergantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang masih nampak malu-malu untuk mucul dikarenakan cuaca di kota yang nampak sedikit mendung. Keadaan ini berbanding lurus dengan perasaan seseorang yang biasa dipanggil Light, terlihat pria itu nampak sibuk dan tenggelam dalam imajinasi bodohnya dan terus menatap langit-langit kantor yang digunakan untuk menyelidik kasus _**Kira **_hingga tidak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari seseorang bermata panda dan memiliki kebiasaan duduk yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang tersebut. Meskipun ia nampak sibuk membelai deretan _cake _yang tersaji di hadapannya, tingkah polah makhluk berkepala cokelat _caramel_ di sampingnya benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Ia menghampiri pria tersebut dan berkata,

"Light-kun?" panggil pria yang diketahui bernama L seraya mengibaskan _mini cake _di tanganya di hadapan wajah pria berrnama Light tersebut.

\Nihil. Bahkan melirik L pun tidak.

'**Kupikir Light-kun sedang terobsesi dengan sarang laba-laba yang ada pada tempat ini.'**

'**Atau mungkin ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya menggoda saya?' **batin L memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. Err.. mungkin lebih tepatnya kemungkinan idiot yang melintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Light-kun? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" L menatap Light yang masih sibuk menatap langit-langit.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata laba-laba yang bersarang di sana, Light-kun, mereka harus dibasmi." Katanya ngawur.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, L pun menyingkir dan melanjutkan acara belai-membelainya dengan _cake _yang terhenti sesaat tersebut.

**XxX**

Sesaat L terhenyak mendapati tangannya telah di pegang oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya tersebut.

"Ada apa Light-kun? Saya pikir anda masih sibuk memberi tatapan pada laba-laba di atas sana?" canda L yang benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Anda tahu Light-kun, wajah anda nampak menyeramkan sedari tadi. Anda terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berselibat,"

ucap L dengan wajah polos.

Light mendecih pelan. Light tak habis pikir, betapa idiotnya _partner _kerjanya tersebut.

"Begini, L. Aku sedang memikirkan satu hal tentangmu,"

balas Light dengan nada _horror _diiringi dengan tatapan _horro_r.

"Bisakah aku memberimu satu buah pertanyaan dan bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan serius, L?" lanjut Light seraya menghadap L.

"Tentu, Light-kun… Saya rasa kejeniusan saya tidak akan berkurang dengan menjawab satu pertanyaan dari anda. Tapi dengan satu syarat, setelah itu anda harus berjanji untuk memberikan kewenangan untuk bertanya kepada anda, Cukup satu pertanyaan. Bagaimana?"

jawab L dengan nada aneh serta penuh ke narsisan.

'**Dasar si maniak ini, pertanyaan macam apa yang akan dia lontarkan padaku? Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran tentang 'ini'. Apa dia akan bertanya tentang identitas **_**Kira**_** yang selama ini kututupi? Atau tentang **_**cake**_**-nya yang bulan lalu aku curi'**

Cukup lama Light berfikir.

'**Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Uh demi apel-apel milik Ryuk. Baiklah." **bisik Light dalam hati.

"Baiklah, L. kau dapat satu pertanyaan dariku." Senyum terkembang di wajah detektif nomor satu dunia tersebut.

Dan tatapan penuh selidik antar Light dan L pun terjadi. **Ya Ryuk-sama.** Lancarkan tatapan mereka.

**XxX**

"Jadi apa pertanyaanmu Light-kun?"

"Aku hanya… Sedikit penasaran. Mungkin ini sedikit konyol," jawab Light sambil menelan air liurnya.

"Aku… Ingin tahu… Kenapa kau hampir tidak pernah mengenakan sepatu atau kaus kaki, L?" lanjutnya dengan nada pelan namun mematikan.

"Eh?" respon L terhadap pertanyaan Light.

"Hanya itukah, Light-kun?" L diam sejenak.

"Saya pikir anda sedang kebingungan mengerjakan tugas kuliah Sayu-san sehingga anda ingin bertanya pada saya, Light-kun." Jawab L sekali lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

L terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah Light-kun. Saya rasa anda benar-benar ingin mengetahui alasannya," balas L dengan wajah manisnya seraya menarik kursi di hadapan Light dan memulai ritual aneh duduk favoritnya.

L menghela nafas.

"Bersiaplah Light-kun. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang cukup panjang." Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, L membuka mulutnya sambil mencomot beberapa potongan kue miliknya.

"Hn." Respon dari Light. Ia nampak sangat berkonsentrasi kali ini. Entah _shinigami_ apa yang merasukinya, ia merasa cerita L ini akan sedikit menyeramkan.

L mematikan lampu ruangan sehingga kini hanya nampak siluet wajahnya dan wajah Light yang saling beratatap penuh hasrat. L nampak masih sibuk memakan potongan kue miliknya dan membiarkan Light menunggu.

'**Hey L? kapan kau akan memulai ceritanya?'** batin _author_ dan Light bersamaan.

"Baik, baik, jadi begini Light-kun. Sejak awal tinggal di _Wammy's House_, saya sudah jarang mandi. Dikarenakan terlalu banyaknya penghuni _Wammy's house. _Tidak berhenti di sana saja, Light-kun…" lanjut L.

"Anda tahu betul, bukan kebiasaan duduk saya, Light-kun?" L mengambil nafas.

"Coba bayangkan saja, Light-kun. Berhari-hari tidak mandi… lalu meletakkan kaki hampir setara dengan wajah… apabila saya menggunakan sepatu atau kaus kaki, bukankah baunya akan benar-benar menganggu saya, Light-kun?" jawab L dengan wajah aneh.

Light pun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tentu saja bisa mencuci kaus kakimu, kan L?" bantah Light sambil mencium bau kaki L.

"Tentu saja bisa Light-kun. Watari-san berkata saya dapat melakukanya apabila saya mengurangi _budget _untuk pembelian kue-kue indah, saya. Dan tentu saja saya menolak, Light-kun." Ketika Light hendak membuka mulutnya… kata-kata Light terpotong oleh L yang berkata

"Membeli baru kaus kaki murahan yang sekali pakai juga tidak membantu Light-kun. Saya benar-benar miskin dalam hal semacam itu. Anda tidak melihat, Light-kun? Baju yang saya kenakan bahkan tidak berganti model dan warna. Hanya mungkin _parfume (baca : bau badan. Red)_ nya saja yang berbeda." Balas L dengan wajah nista nan _slapable _nya.

Setelah mendengar penuturan _partner abnormal_nya tersebut. Hati Light mulai menangis(?). yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti penderitaan L selama pun tak kuasa ingin memeluk serta menonjok wajah sekseh manusia kloningan panda di hadapannya tersebut. _(OOC detected)*abaikan*_

**Catatan Light(1): Satu hal yang Light sadari, L benar-benar tidak waras.**

**XxX**

"Baiklah L. sekarang giliranmu bertanya. Satu pertanyaan." Kata Light sembari menatap L dengan wajah _horror. _Kalau-kalau si maniak ini bertanya yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya. Hancur sudah.

'**Akan kubunuh dia apabila berani bertanya hal-hal yang tidak senonoh padaku' **batin Light

"Begini Light-kun… " L mulai membuka mulutnya. Light mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hmm…"

_Severals minutes later._

"**Apakah anda menyukai saya, Light-kun?" **bisik L nakal.

Seketika, mulut Light seakan menelan lalat basi yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Dan **krik krik moment **pun menghampiri Light dan L.

**Catatan Light(2): L sungguh benar-benar tidak waras. Dan Light menyukai itu.**

**#OWARI#**

No comment.

Saya hanya penasaran karena L hampir tidak pernah menggunakan sepatu atau alas kaki dan semacamnya. _**Only me**_?

REVIEW? FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.


End file.
